onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Montblanc Noland/Chapter 740 Prediction
Hey guys. This is my first chapter prediction, so any constructive criticisms are appreciated. If you don't recognize any of the dwarves I mention in the chapter, they are named in SBS Volume 73. They may not be spelled correctly because we don't have an accurate translation yet, but just go with it. Chapter 740: People of the Shadows Cover: Chopper patches up wounded elk after a stag fight. Page 1: (In the same location as where the last chapter left off.) Usopp: Leo! Listen to me! Leo: Yes Mr. Usoland, sir! Usopp: *I can’t believe it! Even that toy guy is more brave than me! Damnit, don’t run away Usopp. You can’t be such a coward.* We’re going to get your friends to safety, and then I’m going to knock that girl out. Leo: Thank you, brave warrior. We all believe in you. Page 2: (Robin peers over some rubble to see Sugar and Trebol) Robin: *So I just have to knock this little girl out. The problem is that slimy freak.* ???: *cough**cough* Robiland, are you okay? Robin: What? You are alive? Page 3: (Introbox: Inhel, Dwarf Recon Squad Captain, Natto Natto no Mi user. He is sitting inside the shell of a chesnut.) Inhel: Yoyoyo. Of course! My nuts are all the protection I need. (Robin has a fault face because of what Inhel just said. She picks him up, and raises her hands to her face, looking right at him.) Robin: Do you want to help me, little guy? Inhel: It would be an honor, Ms. Robiland. Page 4: (Trebol stands up and reveals that Sugar is about to fall unconscious.) Sugar: Thanks, dumbass jerk. You know I have fire. Trebol: Gack! I forgot! (Trebol hears a creaking hinge sound.) Trebol: Eh? (A toy walks into the room, but we don’t see exactly what it is.) Trebol: What the hell? Get back to work! ???: No. You can’t control me in this form. I’ll be the end of you. Trebol: You want to fight now, clown boy? I’ll end you! Page 5: (The toy reveals himself to be Cavendish, but his eyes are crescent shaped and lack pupils. His teeth have turned sharp. We see Robin and Inhel watching in shock.) Hakuba: I’d be happy to. (There is a sudden flash behind Trebol, and he turns around to find toy-Hakuba behind him, launching a headbutt.) (The point on toy-Hakuba’s head stabs into Trebol, making a gouge in Trebol’s upper arm.) Page 6: Trebol: Ah! Damn! A toy with Haki! This is serious! Sugar: AAAAAHHHHH! Trebol-sama! Why isn’t he listening?!? I’m scared! Hakuba: Oh, so the little girl really DOES* have the mentality of a child. I’ll end you first. (Sugar screams and is launched into a wall by the blur of Hakuba.) Page 7: (It is in the palace elevator room. Lao G is standing over the dwarves who tackled Lao G earlier. Lao G is making an X with his hands.) Lao G: Say goodbye, dwarf scum. (Lao G jumps in the air and dives down at Thunder Soldier.) Page 8: (A human hand grabs Lao G’s hands, which are still in an X formation. The hand squeezes and the bones in Lao G’s hands shatter. He screams. The dwarves watch amazement.) Page 9: (A dark figure is standing over a hunched-over Lao G.) ???: Time to go, buddy. Where is Doflamingo? Lao G: Please, spare me! H-he is in the room at the end of the hall! ???: Good boy. Now, relax and take a nap. (Lao G begins to fall asleep and hits the ground.) Page 10: (Introbox: Terry Gilteo – Revolutionary Commander, Suya Suya no Mi user.) (Gilteo reaches down and extends a hand to the dwarves.) Gilteo: Let’s go, little guys. What are your names? The muscular dwarf with the beard: The name’s Backson. The stout one with a hat that looks like ears: Daikon, kind sir. The one with the pair of glasses and a scruffy beard: I’m Mousey! Itsa pleasure to meetcha! Hic hic hic! Gilteo: You guys are an interesting bunch. More of my people are coming, but they have to deal with something first. Page 11: Backson: I’m happy to hear that we’re getting help. But what is your name, if you’re asking us? Gilteo: My name doesn’t matter. The world won’t know who I am. I am the kind of person meant to live in the shadows. You, your friends, the Straw Hat Pirates, and their companions are the ones who will receive recognition for liberating this country from the evil Donquixote Family. The names of me and my people will not be heard by the world yet. Daikon: MY NAME?! THE WORLD!? That is AWESOME! Mousey: Well, if yain’t gonna tell us your name, then I’ll call ya Gerry, like that giraffe hat ya got! Gilteo: *These dwarves are something. I hope Koala and Sabo are doing alright.* Page 12: (Franky is standing in the middle of what looks like a battlefield, explosions and gunfire everywhere. Senor Pink is standing across from him, blood and sweat running down the side of his face. Franky’s hair has nearly gone limp, and he is breathing heavily.) Franky: Damn. You’re quite the fighter, hardboiled dude. Those Marines sure don’t like you guys. Isn’t it strange that they come to arrest me but fight your cronies? Senor Pink: Of course. It isn’t strange. Franky: What? Page 13: (Senor Pink dives at Franky, tackling him. He drags Franky into the ground.) Senor Pink: Sui Sui Daibingu! Eat this, metal head! (The two travel through the ground, and end up in crashing down into the factory. The leader of the factory advisors runs up, screaming at Senor Pink.) Factory Leader: What the hell, Pink?!? (Franky stands up.) Franky: So this is the factory. Perfect. Page 14: (The Colosseum is bustling with the excitement from the match.) Gatz: What a great fight! Lucy and Burgess are fighting at what looks like equal terms! How impressive! (Sabo and Burgess clash again, causing the Colosseum to quake.) Gatz: But what is this?! The horrid Bartolomeo is HELPING THE VILLIAN OF DRESSROSA! AND THEY ARE FIGHTING TOGETHER AGAINST THE AUDIENCE FAVORITE, DIAMANTE!!?!??!? (Bartolomeo has created a shield around Rebecca as struggles to get up and she runs to attack Diamante. She jumps and strikes him. The blade cuts into his shoulder. Diamante screams.) Page 15: Gatz: Somehow, Rebecca managed to sharpen her sword and hurt Diamante! Diamante: Damn girl! Damn pirate rat! Rebecca: (breathing heavily) I won’t lose to you, Diamante! (She turns around.) Thanks for your help, Barto-sama. Bartolomeo: Whatever, girly. Lucy told me to do it anyway. Rebecca: He told you to protect me, not help me fight. Bartolomeo: Hehe. My barriers have pretty sharp edges, don’t they; especially when they are used to surround a sword. Page 16: (We see Sabo and Burgess clashing again. Sabo grabs Burgess by his shoulder plate and throws him into the ground.) Sabo: (breathing heavily) Damn. This guy is strong. (Burgess stands up) Burgess: Hahaha! Ya know, kid, you are the first person in a while to ruffle my feathers like this. I’m going to have to turn it up a notch. Sabo: What? (A silhouette of Burgess changes in form.) Page 17: Burgess: HAHAHA! Face true power! (Introbox: Jesus Burgess, Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Honey Badger user.) (This is surrounded by panels of Robin and Inhel, Usopp and Leo, toy-Hakuba, Trebol, Franky, Senor Pink, Rebecca and Bartolomeo, Diamante, and Backson and Gilteo on the sides.) END *Thanks to DP for finding my error. It originally said "doesn't" instead of "DOES", which totally throws the whole thing off. Category:Blog posts